Kyle Kolizth
Kyle Kolizth is a six year old boy that was one of the first test subjects of Engella Laboratories. He is an artificial angel and has the capabilities to merge bodies with Lucas Villiera as from the project that was conducted at Engella Laboratories; Project HOPE-801, causing the Lab Accident. He is also part of God's Game as the 12th and 2nd Place Candidate '''and has a handicap called, '''Beloved Advantage. Data Main Data Status: Alive ( Presumption of Death in accordance of Lab Accident ) *Race: Artificial Being; Angel *Birthdate: ??? ( Wants it to be February 14 ) *Height: 109 cm *Weight: 40.5 kg *Nationality: American Secondary Data *Type: OC *Owner: MinnaNikki Personality Kyle is a bubbly child with innocence at it's purest. Although he could recognize curses, he refuses to say anything and wishes to correct the person of their habits. Being a small kid, his speech style is more of a four year old but his knowledge is far more greater than an average human being, making him a rather open-minded type of person. Despite being innocent, he has a huge desire to kill if ever once Engella Laboratories was mentioned. Mentioning the place makes him remember the times he was used as a guinea pig and the possibility of his powers going loose is present and be violent. As a kid, his patience is very low but considerate depending on the situation. He's a crybaby and he cries if he sees someone crying as a way to sympathize with the person. He also cries if he gets separated with Lucas Villiera, who he sees as his mother figure. Biography Earlier Childhood His only memories in his early age is that he spent his whole life Engella Laboratories. He was the guinea pig and was tested multiple experiments that caused him to gain abnormalities and lost the use of his left eye. Kyle lived the lie on believing that one of the scientists were his parents and that they would take him out to the zoo one day. Ever since Lucas Villiera came to the laboratories, he got attatched to him as Lucas was claiming that no one there is any good for him. Kyle spent time much more with Lucas, mostly by escaping scheduled tests. As punishment, he took on more painful doses and nearly felt death many times. He then planned to spend all his time with Lucas as he felt his whole being weak. Doing it for another reason that is, Project HOPE-801. It soon was conducted and the Lab Accident occurred. He then woke up together with Lucas, in rubble with no memory of what exactly happened. They soon were in the care of Rei Kibou. Present Childhood Kyle is attending elementary in a nearby school, living a happy life. He would often stay at home with Lucas, cooking or watching kids shows. He got accustomed to the lifestyle in a big house and with Rei Kibou and Reito Kibou. He is normally reading complex books and watches science shows if nobody is around. Though he is more seen running around the house to ask Lucas for favors; like requesting to eat ice cream. During the Letter, Kyle went to the Spirit World with Amy Itami and Lucas Villiera in order to pursue Andy Summer in returning. He allowed Rei to control his body to do as she please up until his body wears out or if she decides to stop. Yet he only got the news that Reito fought in Lucas' body and tried to cheer Reito up in his depression. He was soon picked as a Player for the God's Game. Being the youngest, he was then blessed with Power and Beloved Advantage. He isn't keen on fighting but he does his best to kill Impurities as many as he can. Relationship to other characters Lucas Villiera Kyle sees Lucas Villiera as more of a mother figure than a father. Despite him being a serial killer in the past, he believes if a person desire change, it will happen. He is being pampered by Lucas as like he was his child and is doing his best to not make him feel sadness. In return, they have a deed system that if Kyle did three good deeds, he will make him a homemade nuggets or a parfait. Kibou Siblings Rei and Reito Kibou are considered as aunt and uncle by Kyle. He has a habit if he goes over attatched to a certain person, he will start calling them uncle or aunt. He treats them with utmost respect and never did offend them as he knows they have authority who will stay or not. Kyle is more fond of Reito than Rei as he shares the same hobby as him which is cooking. Despite the Letter, Kyle still favors Reito due to his mental instability and hobby. Appearances *Lab Accident *Letter Trivia *He is fond of reading any book with the exception of the Twilight and Fifty Shades series. *He has an IQ of 270 *Being an artificial angel, he has no wings but in replacement, his excess power in the form of floating crystals, shaping his wings. Additional content * DeviantArt of creator Category:Male Category:Minor Category:Person Category:Present Category:Aetherial Category:Angel Category:Human-like Category:All